ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Timeline
The Prime Timeline is the main timeline where the alternate timelines split off from. Timeline 'Millions of years prior to Omniverse' *A meteor crashes onto Galvan Prime, wiping out most of the Omnivoracious living on the planet. *A ice age takes place on Galvan Prime, wiping out the remaining Omnivoracious. 'Prior to 3006 BC' *The Sword of Ek Chuaj is created. 'Prior to 231 AD' *Azmuth is born. '231 AD' *Sir George is born. 'Prior to 1131' *Azmuth creates Primus, although it remains a work-in-progress. *Azmuth and Zennith see a planetary system in perfect alignment, which inspires Azmuth to create Ascalon. *Zennith leaves Azmuth shortly before he finishes creating Ascalon. *An unknown warrior steals Ascalon and tries to use it to restore peace on the Incursean home planet. During the misuse of Ascalon's power, the planet is destroyed. Azmuth retrieves Ascalon from the planet's ruins. *Azmuth begins thinking about creating the Omnitrix. '1131' *Sir George recieves the Ascalon from Azmuth and uses it to defeat Diagon. 'Post-1131' *The Forever Knights are founded by Sir George. *Azmuth creates the Unitrix, also known as Eunice, then later the prototype Omnitrix. 'Sometime between 1506 and 1553' *Hector is given the mission of guarding the Fountain of Youth. 'No earlier than 1612' *Zs'Skayr's nieces are born. '1638' *Bellwood is founded. 'Sometime between 1712 and 1812' *Fergi is born. 'Prior to 1773' *Vilgax is born. '1773' *The 1773 events of A New Dawn take place. '1790' *The first Golden Fist Tournament is held. '1857' *Slatterville was incorporated with the discovery of silver. '1942' *Vera Tennyson is born. '1944' *Gordon Tennyson is born. '1946 (60 years prior to ''Ben 10,000) *'''Summer **Max Tennyson is born. '1952' *Paradox's time machine fails, sending Paradox into the event horizon. 'Late 1950s' *Slatterville went backrupt. '1963{Prior to JFK Assaination}' *Max meets Verdona. *Max is discharged from the Air Force to become an astronaut. 'Post-1967' *Max was planned to be the first man on the moon, but opts out to become a Plumber. *Frank Tennyson and Carl Tennyson are born. '1962' *Prisoner 775 is imprisoned at Area 51. '1970s' *Bellwood Senior Village opens, with Old George being one of the first residents. '1977' *Joel Tennyson is born. '1980' *Camille Mann is born. '1984' *Rojo is born. '1985' *Tyler is born. '1993' *Mr. Nocturne runs away from home. *Jennifer Nocturne is born. 'Prior to December 1994' *Ken Tennyson is born. '1994' *Kevin Levin is born. '1995' *'December 27th, 1995' **Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson are born. '1996' *Billy Billions, Elena Validus, Kai Green and Sunny are born. '1997' *Cooper Daniels is born. '1998-1999' *Attea is born. '1998' *Harvey Hackett and Mrs. Levin are married. **'Sometime after' ***Kevin destroys his family's house and runs away, believing he had been kicked out. ***Kevin steals a bike and goes to New York, settling in an abandoned subway. ***Harvey and Mrs. Levin divorce. '2000' *Spellbinder sends Hex and Charmcaster to Earth, in hopes that they can live a normal life. **'Sometime after' ***Adwaita murders Spellbinder. '2001' *Gwen and Max go fishing, where Gwen catches a small fish. *Some of the Omniverse flashbacks take place. '2002' *Jimmy Jones is born. 'Prior to the original series' *Tetrax betrays his people to allow Vilgax to destroy Petropia. '2006' *Xylene is given the task to transport the prototype Omnitrix. *The original series takes place. **''And Then There Were 10'' ***Vilgax attacks Xylene in space, where she sends the prototype Omnitrix to Max and causes heavy injury to Vilgax. ***Xylene crashlands on Earth, falling into a hibernative state. ***Paradox and No Watch Ben redirect the prototype Omnitrix to crash near Ben, where he obtains the prototype Omnitrix. **''Washington B.C.'' ***'Ben meets Dr. Animo. **''The Krakken'' ***Ben and Max go fishing and end up rescuing a Krakken's eggs from Jonah Melville. **''Permanent Retirement'' ***Ben, Gwen and Max visit Vera and save her, as well as her neighbours, from some Limax. **''Hunted'' ***Vilgax hires Kraab, Sixsix and Tetrax Shard to get the prototype Omnitrix. ***Ben, Gwen and Max visit Slatterville. ***Tetrax decides that the prototype Omnitrix is in good hands. **''Tourist Trap'' ***Ben, Gwen and Max visit Sparksville. **''Kevin 11'' ***Ben, Gwen and Max visit New York City, but Ben gets them kicked out of a hotel. ***Ben meets Kevin. ***Kevin absorbs feedback from the prototype Omnitrix, gaining the ability to transform into the Omnitrix aliens. **''The Alliance'' ***While fighting Rojo and Vilgax's drones, Max gets injured and rushed to hospital. ***Rojo fuses with one of the drones and goes after the Omnitrix, but is defeated by Upgrade. ***Max is discharged from hospital. **''Last Laugh'' ***Ben defeats Zombozo. **''Lucky Girl'' **''A Small Problem'' ***'After using Grey Matter to sneak onto a waterslide, Ben gets kidnapped by Howell Wayneright and given to the Forever Knights. Howell realises what they want to do and rescues Grey Matter. **''Side Effects'' ***Ben learns that being sick makes his aliens sick too. **''Secrets'' ***Vilgax recovers from his injuries and goes after the prototype Omnitrix, getting defeated. **''Truth'' ***'One week prior to ''The Big Tick' ****The Great One destroys Arburia. **''The Big Tick ***'Cannonbolt is unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix. **''Framed'' ***Ben, Gwen and Max visit San Francisco and find Kevin using the Omnitrix aliens to commit crimes. ***Kevin mutates into Kevin 11. **''Grudge Match'' **''The Galactic Enforcers'' ***Ben becomes an honorary Galactic Enforcer. **''Camp Fear'' ***Wildvine is unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix. **''Ultimate Weapon'' **''Tough Luck'' **''They Lurk Below'' **''Ghostfreaked Out'' ***Zs'Skayr escapes from the prototype Omnitrix. **''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' **''Back with a Vengeance'' ***Ben unlocks the Master Control for the first time. ***Ben locks the Master Control before giving up the prototype Omnitrix to Vilgax and Kevin. ***Gwen steals the prototype Omnitrix back from Kevin and returns it to Ben. **''Ben 10,000'' ***Max turns 60. ***Gwendolyn from the Ben 10,000 Timeline kidnaps Gwen to lure Ben into the Ben 10,000 Timeline. ***Ben and Gwen return to the Prime Timeline, **''Midnight Madness'' **''A Change of Face'' **''Merry Christmas'' **''Benwolf'' ***Ben meets Kai. ***Benwolf is unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix. ***Ben learns about the prototype Omnitrix's Capture Mode. **''Game Over'' **''Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures'' **''Under Wraps'' ***'Benmummy is unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix. **''The Unnaturals'' **''Monster Weather'' **''The Return'' ***Benvicktor is unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix. **''Be Afraid of the Dark'' ***'The prototype Omnitrix scans Zs'Skayr, readding Ghostfreak. **''The Visitor'' ***Ben and Gwen meet Xylene. ***Xylene unlocks Upchuck (Perk) on the prototype Omnitrix. **''Perfect Day'' **''Divided We Stand'' ***Ditto is unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix. **''Don't Drink the Water'' **''Big Fat Alien Wedding'' ***Joel and Camille are married. **''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' **''Ready to Rumble'' ***'Prior to ''Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10'' ****Eye Guy is unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix. **''Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10'' **'Secret of the Omnitrix' takes place. ***Ben meets Azmuth. **''Destroy All Aliens''' takes place. *'Post-Destroy All Aliens' **Ben unlocks Arctiguana, Spitter, Feedback, Bungee Sponge, Skidmarx and Somnambulizard. *Christmas 2006' **A Sumo Slammers game is released. '2007' *Some of the flashbacks in Omniverse take place. *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' takes place. *Jennifer runs away from home to go on a contest on TV, later becoming famous. 'Sometime between 2007 and 2011' *Ben removes the Omnitrix. '2009' *Kevin and Looma are engaged. '2011' *Alien Force takes place. **''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' ***Ben puts the Omnitrix back on. ***The Omnitrix recalibrates, locking all the aliens and unlocking new ones. **''Ben 10 Returns: Part 2'' ***'Labrid dies. **''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' ***Ben, Gwen and Kevin meet Alan Albright. **''Kevin's Big Score'' **''All That Glitters'' ***'Ben, Gwen and Kevin meet Michael Morningstar. **''Max Out'' **''Pier Pressure'' **''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' ***Ben and Gwen learn of their Anodite heritage. **''The Gauntlet'' **''Paradox'' **''Be-Knighted'' **''Plumbers' Helpers'' **''X = Ben + 2'' **''Darkstar Rising'' **''Alone Together'' ***Reinrassic III is the first Highbreed to lose his hatred of other races. **''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' **''Save the Last Dance'' ***'Big Chill's offspring are born. **''Undercover'' **''Pet Project'' **''Grounded'' **''Voided'' **''Inside Man'' **''Birds of a Feather'' **''Unearthed'' **''War of the Worlds'' ***Galvan Prime is destroyed by the Highbreed. ***Ben uses the Omnitrix to rewrite the DNA of the Highbreed species. ***The Highbreed stop exterminating other races. **''Vengeance of Vilgax'' ***Vilgax conquers T-K. ***Vilgax loses a Hero's Challenge on Earth. **''Inferno'' **''Fool's Gold'' **''Simple'' ***'A war is taking place on an unknown planet. **''Vreedle, Vreedle'' **''Singlehanded'' **''If All Else Fails'' **''In Charm's Way'' **''Ghost Town'' ***Zs'Skayr tries to take control of Murray, but fails due to Ben. ***Murray is renamed Vilgaxia. **''Trade-Off'' **''Busy Box'' **''Con of Rath'' ***Rath is accidently unlocked on the prototype Omnitrix by Tiffin, due to lack of experience with his electromagnetic interference. **''Primus'' **''Time Heals'' **''The Secret of Chromastone'' ***Petropia is restored by Sugilite. ***The Petrosapiens are revived by Ben as Diamondhead. **''Above and Beyond'' ***'Helen, Manny, Alan and Pierce are allowed to go to Plumber Academy. **''Vendetta'' **''The Final Battle'' ***Albedo steals the incomplete Ultimatrix, modifying it. ***Vilgax convinces Ben to give him the prototype Omnitrix. ***Ben convinces Albedo to give him the Ultimatrix. ****'The Tuesday after *****Kevin turns 17. *'The same events as in '''Alien Swarm take place, but with Ben using the Ultimatrix. **The Ultimatrix scans the Nanochips, adding Nanomech to the Codon Stream. '2012' *The flashback in Escape from Aggregor ''takes place. **Aggregor kidnaps Bivalvan, P'andor, Ra'ad, Andreas and Galapagus. **They escape and crash land on Earth. *Ultimate Alien takes place. **''Fame ***The Ultimatrix scans Bivalvan's DNA, adding Water Hazard to the Codon Stream. ***Aggregor re-kidnaps Bivalvan. **''Duped'' **''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' **''Video Games'' **''Escape from Aggregor'' ***The Ultimatrix scans Galapagus's DNA, adding Terraspin to the Codon Stream. ***Aggregor re-kidnaps Galapagus. **''Too Hot to Handle'' ***The Ultimatrix scans P'andor's DNA, adding NRG to the Codon Stream. ***Aggregor re-kidnaps P'andor. **''Andreas' Fault'' ***The Ultimatrix scans Andreas's DNA, adding Armodrillo to the Codon Stream. ***Aggregor re-kidnaps Andreas. **''Fused'' ***The Ultimatrix scans Ra'ad's DNA, adding AmpFibian to the Codon Stream. ***Aggregor re-kidnaps Ra'ad. **''Hero Time'' **''Ultimate Aggregor'' ***'Aggregor absorbs Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad, becoming Ultimate Aggregor. **''Map of Infinity'' ***Ultimate Aggregor steals the first piece of the Map of Infinity from a temple on Mykdl'dy. **''Reflected Glory'' **''Deep'' ***Ultimate Aggregor steals the second piece of the Map of Infinity (an Anti-Gravity Multiplier) from Piscciss's core. **''Where the Magic Happens'' ***Ultimate Aggregor steals the third piece of the Map of Infinity (the Alpha Rune) from Adwaita. **''Perplexahedron'' ***'Ultimate Aggregor steals the final piece of the Map of Infinity from Ultimate Cannonbolt. **''The Forge of Creation'' ***Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix, becoming Ultimate Kevin, to stop Ultimate Aggregor from absorbing a baby Celestialsapien. **''...Nor Iron Bars a Cage'' ***Ultimate Kevin returns to Incarcecon to kill Morgg. He left when he thought he had done so. **''The Enemy of My Enemy'' **''Absolute Power: Part 1'' **''Absolute Power: Part 2'' ***'Kevin is cured from his mutation. **''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' ***'The Unitrix samples Gwen's DNA, creating Eunice. **''Eye of the Beholder'' **''Viktor: The Spoils'' **''The Big Story'' **''Girl Trouble'' **''Revenge of the Swarm'' **''The Creature from Beyond'' **''Basic Training'' **''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' **''Ben 10,000 Returns'' **''Moonstruck'' **''Prisoner #775 Is Missing'' **''The Purge'' **''Simian Says'' **''Greetings from Techadon'' **''The Flame Keepers' Circle'' **''Double or Nothing'' **''The Perfect Girlfriend'' **''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' **''The Widening Gyre'' **''The Mother of All Vreedles'' **''A Knight to Remember'' **''Solitary Alignment'' **''Inspector 13'' **''Enemy of My Frenemy'' **''Couples Retreat'' **''Catch a Falling Star'' **''The Eggman Cometh'' **''Night of the Living Nightmare'' **''The Beginning of the End'' **''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' **''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' *Omniverse takes place. **''The More Things Change: Part 1'' **''The More Things Change: Part 2'' **''A Jolt from the Past'' **''So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies'' **''It Was Them'' **''Trouble Helix'' **''Hot Stretch'' **''Have I Got a Deal for You'' **''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' **''Of Predators and Prey: Part 2'' **''Many Happy Returns'' **''Gone Fishin''' **''Outbreak'' **''Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy's'' **''Malefactor'' **''Bros in Space'' **''Arrested Development'' **''Rules of Engagement'' **''Showdown: Part 1'' **''Showdown: Part 2'' **''T.G.I.S.'' **''Tummy Trouble'' **''Store 23'' **''Vilgax Must Croak'' **''Ben Again'' **''Special Delivery'' **''Rad'' **''While You Were Away'' **''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' **''The Frogs of War: Part 2'' **''Food Around the Corner'' **''The Ultimate Heist'' **''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' **''Max's Monster'' **''Evil's Encore'' **''Return to Forever'' **''Mud is Thicker Than Water/OTTO Motives'' **''A Fistful of Brains'' **''For a Few Brains More'' **''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' **''Mystery, Incorporeal'' **''Bengeance is Mine'' **''An American Benwolf in London'' **''Animo Crackers'' **''Rad Monster Party'' **''Charmed, I'm Sure'' **''The Vampire Strikes Back'' **''And Then There Were None/And Then There Was Ben'' **''Catfight'' **''Collect This'' **''The Vengers'' **''Cough It Up'' **''The Rooters of All Evil'' **''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' **''No Honor Among Bros'' **''Universe vs. Tennyson'' **''Weapon XI: Part 1'' **''Weapon XI: Part 2'' **''Clyde Five'' **''Rook Tales'' **''Charm School'' **''The Ballad of Mr. Baumann'' **''Fight at the Museum'' **''Breakpoint'' **''The Color of Monkey'' **''Vreedlemania'' **''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' **''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 2'' **''Stuck on You'' **''Let's Do the Time War Again'' **''Secret of Dos Santos'' **''Third Time's a Charm'' **''The Final Countdown'' **''Malgax Attacks'' **''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' **''A New Dawn'' Futures *Prime Timeline; Future *Prime Timeline; Paradox Future (averted) *Prime Timeline; Time Heals Future (averted) *Prime Timeline; Ben 10,000 Returns Future (no longer possible) Category:Timelines